Razors Don't Kill
by Fujin Kazano
Summary: *song fic* Wanda thinks of a way out of all the pain... and it's a silver object that isn't deadly, but her mind is. Where will her self-loathing take her? Will she be brave enough to push down? Will Todd be there in time?


The song is 'No Leaf Clover' that belongs to Metallica and I don' own Wanda or any o'da characters so blah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No More  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Music intro  
  
'I hate how I look. So much like that monster! And Pietro looks just like him……… This stupid mirror doesn't know what I look like!!!!!' Wanda thought as she slashed at her own face with her nails. Small cuts and scratches appeared above her lip and on her eyebrows along with the sides of her cheeks. She walked out of the bathroom with more than she came in with……… 'I'm not the monster………'  
  
[And it feels right this time  
  
On this crash course we're in the big time  
  
Pay no mind to the distant thunder  
  
Beauty fills his head with wonder, boy… ]  
  
'It feels right……… they've always said it was wrong……… but it feels so right………' Wanda thought as the silver blade slowly slashed her pale white skin. Crimson blood that held the reflection of the lightening poured out from the precise cut on the top of her arm. The blood ran down her arm and Wanda shivered. She loved how this felt……… it felt like she was bleeding her problems away………. This pain to cover up that pain. Because that pain was enough to kill………the pain of this razor didn't kill, the pain of malice, abandonment, sorrow, revenge and hatred did. And all those thoughts described how Wanda felt about herself. She loathed the fact that she was still on this earth that now trembled under the sound of the thunder outside. Outside now seemed so far away even though she was right by the window………   
  
And inside seemed further away to Wanda. The inside where Pietro, Fred and Lance were in the living room or kitchen……… and the inside where Todd was waiting at her door for her to come out………. But she was never coming out……….   
  
[Says it feels right this time  
  
Turn around, found new high lights  
  
Good day to be alive Sir  
  
Good day to be alive, he said… ]  
  
'One more……… then another………' Wanda thought as the sharp and bloody instrument slid across her skin on both of her arms; she was getting dangerously close to her veins. 'They wouldn't care if I died. None of them would!!!! They don't care about me!!! They never did!!! And that monster says nothing but lies! He isn't my father……… my father died the day when Magneto was born and left me alone! Left me there! He wanted it! He never cared about me and wanted me out of the way!' Wanda cut the palm of her hand harder and faster then any of the other times she had cut herself. She resisted the urge to scream out in pain and anguish as the memories of the asylum came to her mind. Being alone………   
  
She covered her face with her hands as blood fell to the wooden floor. But the blood was not only from her hand; her own tears of self-loathing mixed with the blood that she hates. She hated it all. Her tears. Her blood. Everything. She wanted it al to end!!!! She wanted to die right here, on her floor under the light from the frightening lightening. Her death wouldn't hurt anyone! No one would care! Magneto would be happy……… but her father would be hurt………  
  
  
  
'GOOD! HE DESERVES TO BE HURT! HE ISN'T MY FATHER ANYWAY! I should just………' Wanda thought as the blade now rested on her wrist; right where the main artery is.  
  
[Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
  
Is just a freight train coming your way  
  
Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
  
Is just the freight train coming your way]  
  
Wanda closed her eyes as steaming tears ran down her face faster then before. Small trickles of the blood that had stained her cheek before now merged with her tears of pain that flowed freely to the ground. She had heard that when some one dies, that there was a beautiful bright white light that made you forget everything horrible and only the good times remained……… but there were no good times for her! None that she could even remember……… All of it was pain and hatred! Wanda laughed bitterly. She had let her anger and hatred consume her. She wasn't alive anymore, so why shouldn't she try to see that light? No………. she doesn't deserve that feeling…………  
  
"WHY DON'T I DESERVE IT?! WHAT DID I DO??? WHAT DID I DO?!" Wanda cried out angrily. The blade was guided now to her legs. The sides were now cut cleanly and it stained her crimson nightgown………… Wanda's blood was black as it flowed from the small cuts. She now knew that she was the monster. Somehow, she had become the monster and she knew she didn't deserve to live, but she didn't deserve that light.  
  
[Don't it feel right like this  
  
All the pieces fall to his wish  
  
Suck up for that quick reward boy  
  
Suck up for that quick reward they said… ]  
  
'this is the right thing. The world doesn't need a monster………' Wanda thought angrily; her vision completely blurred and red from the tears and blood. "I shouldn't even be allowed to live!" Wanda moaned through her sobs. "I'm just like him! I'm just like him!" she cried. "then I hope he can feel this pain!" Wanda said as she raised the blade to her throat. 'So magneto will get what he wishes……… his daughter out of the way.'  
  
The door opened quickly and Todd stood in the doorway. He had been listening to her and was worried about her. He saw that she was covered in blood and his jaw dropped. He loves her so. Even though he is young, he knows he loves her and his feelings are true and he would be faithful to her until the end. "Wanda!" Todd yelled as he leaped towards her.   
  
"GO AWAY!!!!!" Wanda cried and he flew back and out of the room. Wanda hexed the door with her last ounce of strength to keep the door shut.  
  
[Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
  
Is just a freight train coming your way  
  
Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
  
Is just the freight train coming your way… … ]  
  
Wanda fell back on the floor. Light-headedness and dizziness had taken over and she was having a hard time staying up. She now laid face up with her back flat on the ground. Her legs, bleed and unfeeling, stretched out and her hands, in the same condition, laid helpless on the floor. Wanda's unnaturally held a serene look as the rain pour down harder outside. She still held the bloody razor in one of her hands…….. but she was loosing her grip on it. A small smile came onto Wanda's lips as her still crying eyes closed.  
  
[It's coming your way  
  
It's coming your way… …   
  
Yeah………   
  
Here comes]  
  
"Help! Help! It's Wanda!!!! Help! This is serious! She needs help!!! She's gonna die!!!" Todd yelled as he pulled on Wanda's door. Pietro arrived there first, as usual and looked as white as a ghost. He pulled the knob a few times and it released; Wanda's hex had stopped working. Pietro saw his twin sister laying on the floor, lifeless. Todd hopped past Pietro and went right to Wanda's side. He held a bleeding hand, getting his loves blood on his own flesh and clothing, Todd held Wanda's hand tightly as he looked down into her blank face. "She-she….. she-she isn't…….. NO! She………. Wanda, open your eyes, babe cakes!" Todd said as he fought back the tears that were forming in his golden eyes. Lance and Fred appeared in the doorway behind Pietro.   
  
Pietro's own eyes swelled up as a look of horror and supreme sorrow beamed through his proud features. He trembled as he stared wide-eyed at his sister……… he loved her. She meant so much to him even though they had been separated when she was taken away he cared deeply for her and was happy when she had came to the brotherhood. But she had once again been taken away from life………   
  
"Wanda!!!!!!!! Wake up! Wanda!!!" Todd yelled. "You're not alone!!! You have all of us! You have me………" Todd pleaded with her limp form as one of his fingers traced the out line of her face and her lips. "I love you, Wanda." Todd said softly, then cried……… his golden eyes had become red as he wept over his one true love.  
  
[Yeah, Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
  
Is just a freight train coming your way… Yeah…   
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah…   
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah…   
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah…   
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah…   
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah…   
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah…   
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah…   
  
Then it comes to be, Yeah…]  
  
'Was that really………? Those happy thoughts……… Todd………? ………..I'm sorry…………'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: 'Ey, I can't be happy all da time, yo! Tell me if I should continue it cause I have an idea for chapter two!!!!!!! Heh. 


End file.
